


A Few Years Later

by The_WorstWriter



Series: TyZula Mini-Week 2018 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA, Azula - Freeform, F/F, Firebending, Post canon, Post-Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, TyZula Week, mention of boiling rock, retired kyoshi warrior, tylee - Freeform, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_WorstWriter/pseuds/The_WorstWriter
Summary: Azula goes somewhere else to try to forget what happened a few years ago today. She gets a surprise visitor...





	A Few Years Later

Azula closed her eyes and inhaled slowly as the sun rose slowly, feeling the power course through her veins. Perhaps a day of training on this mountain would help. After all, she’d gotten up at midnight, resisted the temptation of her wife’s welcoming body and the warm bed, and found a way to get to this mountain. It’d taken quite a few hours, but that was good. Anything—anything to distract her from the date today and what had happened exactly three years ago on this day. 

What happened years ago on this day. 

She exhaled slowly and began to practice her forms, reveling in the blue plumes that she conjured. Focusing on them certainly helped distract her from the third anniversary of the Boiling Rock episode. Later, after she was all practiced out, she could go home at sunset and snuggle into her wife’s comforting arms. And hopefully, try to forget the painful memories so she could be happy tomorrow. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a movement in the trees. She lashes out with her foot, sending a wheel of fire that way. Right after that, she sends a blast of lightning towards that tree. 

As the debris smokes and crackles, burning, a figure dressed in green leaped out of the burning wreckage. The bottom half of her face is covered, a green bandana tied at the back of her head. The recently-retired Kyoshi Warrior uniform and braid were already the dead giveaway; Ty Lee had come to watch her, presumably even join her. Azula’s eyes narrowed, and brings her hand together, creating a defensive wall of blue and sending it towards the intruder. The acrobat merely stands there, trusting her wife to not burn her with a wall of fire, even though it was blue. 

She is right.

The wall of flame dies in front of her, and when it fades, she finds the princess in a defensive stance. The tiny smirk on the princess’s face challenged her to do something;  _ anything _ that would make this trip fruitful. 

Ty Lee’s eyes narrowed. She would. After all, she hadn’t gotten up so early in the morning to climb this stupid mountain for nothing. She flipped towards Azula, readying herself to fight. She would show Azula what Kyoshi warriors were made of.

~.~.~

The two were making their way down the mountain, hand in hand. Azula had taken off her cape and let her hair down. The silence between the two was comforting; Azula had released all the pent-up tension for today—at least, for now— and was calm. Ty Lee was delighted to know that Azula hadn’t done anything to harm herself this year… unlike last year… Shaking her head, Ty Lee discarded the thought. Things that happened in the past would  _ stay _ in the past. Debating whether she should break the silence or not, she eventually voiced the thought that had been bouncing around her brain for the past few hours. 

“How do you feel?”

The once-Kyoshi warrior saw how the princess’s brow furrowed; she worried that she’d overstepped her boundaries and was about to apologize… 

“I feel fine… surprisingly.”

“Surprisingly?”

Azula’s fingers held Ty Lee’s slightly tighter. A subtle change, but the acrobat noticed it. “Yeah. Especially compared to the past few years.”

Pulling her closer and making sure that her touch was welcome,  Ty Lee wrapped an arm around Azula’s waist. “Well, let’s do something different this year.”

“Different…” Azula mused. “Different how?”

“We’ll make some good memories.”

Azula’s brows furrowed again but she didn’t object, letting Ty Lee drag her to wherever she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions on how to improve are appreciated, as usual. If you guys have any prompts or anything, you can also comment down below and I'll do my best to write it. Have a nice day/night!
> 
> Also, I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-worstwriter) as @the-worstwriter, so if you have any questions, thoughts, or suggestions, I'm there.


End file.
